This relates imaging systems.
Most imaging systems use artificial lights, such as a camera flash, to illuminate a scene for image capture. Systems typically use these artificial lights to emit the same color and brightness of light when an image is captured. Therefore, traditional imaging systems have limited control over the light used to artificially illuminate a scene for image capture and are incapable of changing the color or brightness of the light in response to preexisting lighting conditions (i.e., ambient light).
In other instances, when images are to be captured, there is no choice but to turn on the room lights, such as during traditional video conferencing. This can present problems, particularly in instances where it is desired to keep room lights off. Thus, there is a need to provide improved imaging systems and methods.